


00:40:15

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, [dennis voice] YAAAASSS I'M AN ANGSTMONGER!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hey, it's me. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:40:15

**Author's Note:**

> FAI'S BACK!!! (crowd boos)  
> WITH MORE ANGST!!!! (dodges tomatoes)

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

**Click.**

"Hello, Sakaki Yuuya speaking..."

"Hey, Yuuya. It's me, Shun. How've you been? I hope you're doing well over there." He takes a deep breath and swallows. He's practiced this so many times in his head, and yet saying them to the person on the other line makes him nervous. "The war is finally over. The bastards from Fusion are gone, but it doesn't change the fact that a lot of people are dead... including--" He stops himself, he didn't want to upset himself or Yuuya. Yuuto would never forgive him for upsetting Yuuya.

"Anyway, it ended with us being victorious. I hate to admit this, but we couldn't have done it without help. It's all very ridiculous, but jumping from one dimension to another, and then doing it again... it sounds so illogical, you probably don't believe me. But I'm telling you the truth. We went to Standard, and I probably made myself look like a huge tool." He releases a sigh and ungracefully lands on the ground, stretching his legs. He was tired, so tired.

"..."

"You don't say much at all, huh." Shun finds himself smiling a bit, "I'm beginning to think your brother's a liar. He said you always had something to say. And yet here you are, quietly listening to me rant to you about the events that happened." He goes through his memories, recalling past events. It's quite sad to admit, but he remembers more about fighting and duels and losses, so many losses... but he doesn't quite remember the happy moments of his life. _Happiness_ sounded like a faraway thing.

"You know I don't really like talking all that much, Yuuya. I don't how you force me to say anything and everything in my head, but you've always had that ability."

_("Shun, you know you should really talk some more. What would you do if you lost your voice because of disuse?"_

_"As if that could happen."_

_"Uwa~ he talked!"_

_"Now you're just asking for it."_

_"Hey!! Shuuuun! Stop! Not the hair!")_

"Shun."

Shun turns his head towards the voice that called out for him, placing his hand on the speaker, "Yuuto." He nods at the person who decided to join him.

"Are you talking to Yuuya again?" Yuuto sat down beside him, looking at the phone in Shun's hand.

"... Yeah, I am." He doesn't look at Yuuto, and he doesn't say anything to Yuuya who is still on the other line. What should he do now? Should he end the call? Should he tell Yuuya that he'll have to call back again later?

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." And he hands the phone over to Yuuto, who mutters a 'thank you' and places the phone to his ear. "Yuuya, it's me, Yuuto."

Shun doesn't know what hurts more. Is it the way Yuuto's voice sounds so soft when speaking to his brother? Or is it the look of warmth that enters his eyes whenever he so much as thinks of Yuuya?

He doesn't listen in on what Yuuto's saying; he doesn't want to eavesdrop on what Yuuto has to say to his brother. Besides, Yuuya never liked in when he did that. Not that he ever did, mind you.

_("Shun, you know it's really rude to listen in on our conversations!" Yuuya chided as he placed his phone back in his pocket._

_"I wasn't listening, Yuuya. I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying at all." His eyes weren't even on his opponent right now, he was focused only on his hand. If he could draw that card on his next turn, he'll be able to turn the tables on Yuuya._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, really. Now, can we continue our duel? It's kind of rude to answer the phone in the middle of a duel."_

_Yuuya looked genuinely shocked, "Whaaaat? I've never heard that before! I didn't think it was against the rules to answer a call when you were dueling!"_

_Sigh. "Kids these days."_

_"You're only a year or two older than I am, Shun! Don't get such a big head!"_

_"Whatever. It's your move._

_"Hehe, alright then. My turn! Draw!" A smile lit up on Yuuya's face, and Shun just knew he was going to lose this match. "It's here, it's here!"_

_Shun shakes his head. Fine, he'll admit defeat.)_

"Shun."

So lost in his thoughts he was, that he didn't notice Yuuto had been offering him his phone for a minute now, "Ah, right. Sorry." He takes the phone back from Yuuto and notices that he hasn't ended the call yet.

00:36:55. That's how long the call has been going.

Yuuto stands up from where he was seated, and pats his pants, removing the dirt from his clothes.

"I'll go on ahead. Tell Yuuya I said 'goodbye'."

Shun nods as Yuuto walks away.

He places the phone back at his ear, "In case you were wondering, I didn't eavesdrop on that conversation just now. So don't get angry at me... or haunt me or something."

He, too, stands up and pats his clothing free of any dirt. Sitting here doing nothing would just leave him feeling bitter and alone. He couldn't hide his sadness well. He should probably leave Yuuto alone for now, too. He understood his friend and knew he wanted to be alone to mourn, and regret, and inevitably pick himself up again and live.

_("Yuuya, don't do it. It's dangerous!"_

_"I'll buy you some time, hurry!"_

_"Look, you may be a good duelist, you could even be the best. But these guys are--"_

_"I know what I'm doing! Just go, now!"_

_"Yuuya--"_

_"You have to warn my brother, Shun. Please."_

_"... You better win.")_

He looks at the grave marker in front of him and swallows back tears.

He'll have to continue living like this.

"Well, this is goodbye once more, Yuuya." He ends the call past 40 minutes.

He'll call again soon, just so he could hear Yuuya's recorded voice answer his call once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short i'm so sorry


End file.
